


one heaven better than daydreams

by basinnit



Series: 100 days of writing challenge [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Panic Attacks, Pining Miya Atsumu, sakuatsu being roommates, this is pure fluff trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basinnit/pseuds/basinnit
Summary: Most often, he daydreams about his roommate.Living in the dorms was a rather spontaneous decision, made in a bliss moment of realization he was sick of his twin. And so, there he was, having his small room shared between him and one other guy. The room was… lovely, even if the beginnings of living together were rough, to put it softly.Sakusa Kiyoomi was an interesting individual. He was obsessed about keeping his room clean, while Atsumu was rather messy. During their first week together, Atsumu could see how uncomfortable Sakusa was with the mess on Atsumu’s side of the room, how he would glare at him and hiss at him to leave the damn window open because Atsumu smelled. Well, he was doing this for a bunch of days just to piss Sakusa off, because he was an asshole and he was really, super proud of it.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: 100 days of writing challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798981
Comments: 4
Kudos: 200





	one heaven better than daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> I am proudly announcing myself the president of Sakuatsu fanfics, guys.
> 
> hi hello lovelies, how are we doing today? 
> 
> this time I'm offering you another haikyuu piece, with another sakuatsu. we love my kids, ah. hope you will enjoy this one! 
> 
> if you want, find me on twitter here: @SHlGAR4Kl
> 
> day 015: daydream

Miya Atsumu can rather proudly admit, that he’s almost always stomping hardly on the earth’s surface. He doesn’t let his mind wander whenever it wants, making decisions based on what he sees and knows. He rarely lets himself daydream, and when those daydreams happen, they’re nothing too serious.

He daydreams during the boring lectures when he’s incredibly hungry and suddenly craving his mother’s food. Oh, what he would do for homemade food during those moments when his mind is imagining good, old times when he was fooling around the kitchen with Osamu and their mother screaming at him without venom in their voices. 

He daydreams when someone on the corridors chats about volleyball. He remembers playing volleyball in high school, he remembers how into it he was. He daydreams about continuing volleyball now, during college, yet he knows if he would let himself join the team, he would stop caring about anything else.

Most often, he daydreams about his roommate. 

Living in the dorms was a rather spontaneous decision, made in a bliss moment of realization he was sick of his twin. And so, there he was, having his small room shared between him and one other guy. The room was… lovely, even if the beginnings of living together were rough, to put it softly.

Sakusa Kiyoomi was an interesting individual. He was obsessed about keeping his room clean, while Atsumu was rather messy. During their first week together, Atsumu could see how uncomfortable Sakusa was with the mess on Atsumu’s side of the room, how he would glare at him and hiss at him to leave the damn window open because Atsumu smelled. Well, he was doing this for a bunch of days just to piss Sakusa off, because he was an asshole and he was really, super proud of it. Yet when he noticed that his lovely roommate started spending more and more time outside of the dorm simply to avoid Atsumu’s mess, he tried his best to change.

When Sakusa came to the room that weekend, barely passing for some spare clothes, he stood in the doorway in shock. The whole room was cleaned, with no Atsumu’s clothes on the floor, chairs, or bed. The window was opened allowing the fresh, slightly cold breeze to hit Sakusa’s exposed skin, and Atsumu was sitting there, on a fucking actual chair, with his desk neatly cleaned, not smelling like shit.

“Who are you and what did you do with Miya?” Sakusa asked then, eyes narrowing. It was probably the first time Sakusa spoke to him without wanting to stab him with a pencil, and Atsumu was rather proud of himself.

He was hooking up a lot. Well, he was simply bored, and bringing people into his bed was enough entertainment for him. He always made sure to let Sakusa know, making the younger male scowl at him, call him disgusting, and fly out of the room with a bag with everything he needed.

When the hookups were there, he always made sure to tell them not to touch any of Sakusa’s things and make them leave before Sakusa was back. He changed the sheets and snatched the window open not to leave the smell of sex lingering in the air.

Sakusa was one of the three people on the campus that could actually get things done. The other two were Akaashi Keiji and Tsukishima Kei, yet somehow they managed to force Sakusa into being the student’s council president. Atsumu actually felt pity towards him, figuring how much Sakusa hated being the center of attention.

After the meetings, he was always making sure to leave Sakusa alone. He somehow felt like the black-haired male needed some time to collect himself, stop his shaking hands, and clean himself a bunch of times, groaning in disgust a couple of times. It was time, because each time Sakusa was dealing with himself, Atsumu crushed at Terushima and Kuroo’s dorm room, which somehow always made Bokuto and Eita step by too. 

Terushima was just as disgusting as Atsumu was. Hooking up with people, mostly girls and bragging about it, always making sure to leave the names out. Terushima was smug about it, and the grin on his face once annoyed the living shit out of Atsumu, before he realized he wore the exact same grin half of the time. (They did try to hook up with each other once, but it was a complete disaster. No was Atsumu was letting that piece of shit dom him. Nah)

Then, there was Kuroo. Kuroo looked like a playboy, but actually needed nothing more than a science book and his little crush that always rejected him. (“Maybe if you stopped trying to get Kenma into your bed” Terushima bit once, and Kuroo scoffed “I’m trying to get him into a relationship, not into my bed, asshole”)

Eita was a disaster. If Terushima and he were disgusting, Eita was a whole another level. The number of times they have to listen to Eita imagining an orgy with his five-or-so crushes was nerve-wracking, and honestly, Atsumu hoped he would get to have sex with at least one of them, just to make him shut the fuck up.

The nicest of all of them was Bokuto, but maybe he was thinking that because Bokuto was dating Akaashi, which meant he sometimes mentioned Sakusa in his rants. Yeah, the parts when he mentioned Sakusa Kiyoomi were the best and made Atsumu’s heart skip a bit. 

He was often daydreaming about Kiyoomi. He wondered how would it be like to be closer to the younger male. Bring him somewhere, watch him break into a small but affectionate smile, have a small talk, make him shy, hold his hand with Kiyoomi’s permission. 

What would it be like to touch him?

Sometimes he stared at Sakusa in their room, which always led to Sakusa glaring at him and turning around, ignoring him for the rest of the day. It was fine because in Atsumu’s head Sakusa grinned at him and climbed up Atsumu’s lap, asking what was Atsumu thinking about. 

He daydreamed when Sakusa was going to the council meetings. He was always on time, yet in Atsumu’s head, he was running a little late, his always perfect facade a little broken, with prints of Atsumu’s lips on his neck and a shirt thrown on hurriedly. 

He daydreamed when Sakusa told him “Shut up, Miya”. In his head, Sakusa was under him, a soft and breathless “‘Tsumu” leaving his lips like a soft mantra, making Atsumu grin smugly, because only he could turn Sakusa into a soft, incoherent mess he was then. 

“Call me ‘Tsumu, kay?” He asked once, all of sudden. Sakusa jumped in his seat and turned around, watching him with wide eyes.

“Are you fucking insane, Miya?” He growled, and Atsumu rolled his eyes.

‘C’mon, I did a bunch of stuff for ya, and yet ya can’t even call me ‘Tsumu? Mean, Omi omi!”

Sakusa stared at him and said nothing, going back to his work and ignoring Atsumu for the next ten fucking hours. Yet two weeks later, when he stormed into the room mid mental breakdown, his whole body shaking as he jumped onto the bed and curled into the smallest ball possible when Atsumu watched him carefully before slowly coming over to bring him a bottle of water held over a napkin, Sakusa whispered a small “Thanks, ‘Tsumu”, and if Miya wasn’t worried as fuck then, he would’ve been screaming in joy. 

As months and months passed and he finally managed to make Kiyoomi run late into one of the meetings, prints of his lips on Kiyoomi’s neck, but still dressed neatly, Atsumu grinned. Maybe daydreaming wasn’t that bad, because after all, he got Kiyoomi all breathless at nights, fingers locked behind Atsumu’s neck and body arching into him.

It was one heaven better than those daydreams, he said when Terushima asked why he wasn’t hooking up anymore. 


End file.
